


See if I care

by RainbowHairedGlitch



Series: Poetry for The Broken [2]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010), Homestuck
Genre: Mentions of Death?, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowHairedGlitch/pseuds/RainbowHairedGlitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem based off of Alice in Wonderland and Homestuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See if I care

Roses are red,  
Violets are too,  
My blood stains the garden,  
What did I do to you?  
Cut off my head,  
Play me like cards,  
See if I care,  
When you break my heart,  
We'll have a tea party,  
High off of life,  
A raven to watch us,  
Write our goodnights,  
Our wine tastes like blood,  
The cakes like adventure,  
The Heart,  
The Void,  
The Life,  
The Hope,  
My saviors.


End file.
